total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Amy
Amy labeled the''' The Cheerleader Twin(s) '''was a contestant and finalist on Total Drama Around the World, as member of the Destroying Dragons. She then returns to Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Biography Amy is aggressive, snarky, impatient, and will take advantage of anyone if she finds the opportunity. She maintains she is both the "beauty and the brains" between her and her twin, and views Samey as a "spare Amy." Despite her claims of being intellectually superior over her sister, Amy frequently takes credit for her strategies and other accomplishments and at times acts rather childish and bratty. She also refuses to take responsibility over her own failures, placing the blame on Samey whenever something goes amiss. This causes other people to believe Amy is more likable and useful, both on the show and in their home lives. She is also very determined. She is a member of a cheerleading team with Samey, as evidenced by their uniforms. After Pahkitew Island EVERYTHING was rough for her, everyone and the school hated the way she treated Sammy. It was Amy's worst nightmare! She was overthrown with a new queen, Sammy. Sammy learned that she is the new popular girl and used it too make Amy feel bad. Even her parents turned to Sammy instead of her, the world was turning upside down. She knew she needed to recreate her image so, Amy signed up for Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 to make new friends and try hard too prove she isn't a cold, heartless monster. Amy is really confused on common sense things. She never worked a day in her life and now she has no Samey! Which means no slacking off! She is still getting a hold of the whole "friend" thing and not very generous but she tries her best. She is also shown to be very depressed as many see her as a huge jerk she is often dwelling on how she is a bad person and how no one seems to give her another chance and during her time on the show as an effort to make new friends she sucks up to everyone hoping that they will see her as a better person despite her trying to be perfect causing more stress. Total Drama Around the World In Let's Have a World Tour! She is first introduced by saying she cannot wait for this expierience she jumps and lands and is happy that she landed carefully. She is then hit by Brick she shows annoyance he asks if she is okay she says she is and smiles. However Lightning and Harold also land on her and she is annoyed that so much people are falling on her and Sadie immediately goes to help her, Amy is happy that Sadie is befriending her and states "Not many people want to be her friend after she bullied Samey" during the challenge she teams up with Brick and Sadie they find a mountain and Amy climbs it an dfinds her passport she then questions what is a passport and explains in her confessional that she never really knew what to do and just used Samey to do her dirty work and sighs and says she is a terrible person eventually she is the first to arrive and gives her passport to Chris, The other members on her team are: Brick, Sadie, Bridgette, and Trent after they win she chats with her teammates and when Chris announces the other teams he says that her team will be in first class she cheers along with the rest of her team however before that Geoff is really angry for being on a team with Alejandro he asks to switch and Sadie says she will making the team Amy, Brick, Bridgette, Geoff, and Trent. During the elimination ceremony she is suprised when Mike is eliminated and corrects Chris when he says 14 more people who need to be eliminated and he yells at her for correcting him and she nervously says sorry. In The Great Chinese Race She does not speak but she can be seen enjoying the jello. After Chris announces the challenge she and Brick team up, Brick encourages her to try which she does and her and Brick hurry and she is very energetic. Amy wonders what items they have to find and she asks Chris what the items will be and Chris tells her and Brick that they need to find a Sugar Cane (Something that Panda's eat) and She and Brick start looking for it in the forest together Amy finds some Sugar Cane and grabs it but it is hard to get Amy kicks the cane and smiles and tells Brick that they should go. Brick says they need to climb the wall again and she runs and then has trouble but she tells Brick to leave her and give it to Chris. Brick helps Amy up and gives it to Chris and She blushes and smiles. Amy and her team cheer that they will not have to go for elimination. During the elimination ceremony Amy finds out it is a tie and gasps the winning team gets to vote who goes home and Amy says Izzy is not nice to the boys and decides Staci needs another chance. Staci is crying and Amy tries to cheer her up but fails and She sighs. In Egyptian Torture before she is seen she is mentioned by Chris in the recap as he says "Brick and Any's bond grew I think there is something there" referencing their attraction. She is seen enjoying first class she is also smiling and enjoying some food but she is puzzled when Zoey walks n and asks what she is doing here instead of Zoey answering Trent answers saying "She deserves to be in here too" Amy goes along with it and asks Zoey how she is doing Zoey simply ignores her Amy sighs and says even the kindest and most forgiving contestant does not like her and Zoey states in the confessional she does not trust Amy and that she saw how she was on Pahkitew Island Amy goes on and asks how Brick is doing he says he is doing fine later Chris announces the challenge and she is slightly nervous but quickly regains confidence and says she is ready but in her suprise all the contestants fall out of the plane and she screams and eventually lands on Brick and is embarrased and quickly apologizes he quickly says it is okay and picks her up and she thanks him and she smiles. Sadie says hello Amy does the kind thing and says hello back. Amy is confused in the challenge and looks for pyramid blocks but then realsises she is supposed to answer trivia questions. She answers wrong in the first question. In the second question she answers first but it is the wrong answer and calls it a trick question She answers correct in the 3rd question but Brick beats her too it She answers the fourth question correctly and gets a point and then high fives Trent for winning the point She answers the next 2 wrong but Trent gets one right and high fives him. Amy gets the next 2 right making The Unicorns the losing team. She high fives Trent and says they won for their team today, During the elimination ceremony Amy is suprised they decided to vote Staci and sighs and tells her goodbye. Total Drama Toxic Brawl In A Radioactive Beginning, being introduced by Chris, Amy claims she is back to win another season. Yet there is still trouble brewing when her sister Samey does not trust her. This leads to a tiny conflict that Amy is trying to resolve. Luckily, she teams up with Brick, making the two a couple and allies. During the challenge, Amy accidentally fell on Samey when she jumped, making things even worse. She then called out a few numbers, ' 48, 26, ' None of which were correct. Upon hearing ' 20 ' was really close, she shrieked ' 21 ' before getting bitten by a shark. Her team ends up losing. After that, Brick went up to her after Tyler and Noah's argument and tells her he can't believe they still hold a grudge against each other, in which she agrees. Luckily, she is one of the first to be called safe. She did not show much emotion to Beardo's elimination. Appearances Trivia *In her bio it mentions she became unpopular (Due to her bullying Samey) which resulted in her becoming nicer. *She won a challenge for her team. *This is her first season where she is competing without her twin sister making it the first time where she hasn't been seen with her. *Amy is the only contestant in Total Drama Around the World that was on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. See Also Gallery Overall= AmyStances.png|Amy's Usual Outfit AmySitting.png Amy choking.png Amy happy.png Amy looking.png Amy looking2.png Amy pushing.png Amy talking and sitting.png AmySit.png amy_sitting.png Total-drama-pahkitew-island-amy-sm-.png|Rotation of Amy Amy_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7orx0h.png Amy_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7oheh0.png Samey_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7oxf0b.png Samey_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7q208e.png 287px-SameySitting.png AmyProfile.png |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 3= Eva Jump.png|Amy is seen falling from a plane after getting introduced AmyIntroduced.png|Amy falling again Destroyers!.png|Amy gets a team AmyandBrickInteracting_kindlephoto-22169749.jpg|Amy and Brick interacting Zoeybelikestfubetch.png|Zoey does not trust Amy AwayFromAmy.png|Amy in the confessional Categor [[Category:Contest [[Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Characters Category:1st place Category:Mergers in Season 3 Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Destroying Dragons Category:18th place